ONI FILES REVEALED
by zevlik
Summary: All the ONI Files have been revealed: Starting the classifed HALO ARRAY 004.
1. FILE 1

**All these characters are OC. Except the terms: halo, Halo array, ONI, UNSC, and etc.**

**This is a T+ Fiction **

Warning

Now Entering Encrypted File Safe

* * *

AI Firewall breached

Welcome…. Sgt. Riker, Thomas

* * *

…..

…

…..

….. File Found!

* * *

Halo Array: 004

Classified Mission Records

…..

…..

…..

Replaying Message

…

….

* * *

Voice: We need to get the hell out of here shes going to blow!

Riker: Hold on until the Spartan gets back.

Voice: But, sir when the halo array fires we'll all be killed!

Riker: I don't care. We need that Spartan; because if you thinking stepping out of the open is like a day in the park your wrong! The Covenant is swarming all over the place!

….

….

….

* * *

File has been corrupted!

…..

…..

Starting up back up files!

Restarting

…..

* * *

Riker: I don't care. We need that Spartan; because if you thinking stepping out of the open is like a day in the park your wrong! The Covenant is swarming all over the place!

Marine: yes, sir.

Riker: Dr.! Where the hell is the damn scientist? Where is Dr. Kelly Keyes at?

Marine: She's still working on the forerunner panel sir!

Riker: …..

* * *

Cloned File has been completed!

…

…

ONI AI has been detected!

…..

….!

ONI AI: hahahahahaha someone can't possibly think they hack into the ONI SAFE and get away with it.


	2. FILE 2

Cloned File Encryption….

…..

…..

…

….!

Welcome back NockGlass…!

…..

…..

Illegal AI: welcome back sir.

NockGlass: good evening Top-hat. How was taking down the ONI AI's Firewalls?

Top-hat: easy sir.

NockGlass: Please start the cloned files.

Top-hat: …!

Starting File Repeat Codes…!

…

…

…..!

Riker: Dr.! Where the hell is the damn scientist? Where is Dr. Kelly Keyes at?

Marine: She's still working on the forerunner panel sir!

Riker: …..

Marine: Aghhh!

Riker: MARINE! Damn it.

*UNSC gunfire was mixed with Covenant plasma fire*

Video File Found?!

*Sgt. Riker points a UNSC-Graded-AAA Magnum at a Zealot Elite*

*More gunfire*

*Dr. Kelly Keyes runs moves to Sgt. Riker with a forerunner artifact in here hand*

Riker: What the Hell is that!

Kelly: Forerunner AI Terminal. You alright!

Riker: We need to get out of here now. Here takes magnum.

Kelly: …. So I must go with my mother's side then.

Riker: Let us get out here then, my highness.

Kelly: Never knew you were a man of joke Sergeant.

File 2 has ended….

…

…..

NockGlass: That's enough for now.

Top-hat: yes, sir.

NockGlass: ….


	3. FILE 3

!/!

...Bug Found!...

* * *

...Bug Fixed!...

* * *

New Memory recovered from bug...!

* * *

Top-hat: A new memory file has been discovered. Should I open memory-vid, sir?

NockGlass: ... Is it still have any relation to the Halo Installation incident?

Top-hat: Yes.

* * *

/Replaying\\\

...

* * *

*Hacked Forerunner Video booted*

Cole: So how is the men down at this installation fairing.

2nd Lieutenant: So far the Covenant haven't discovered the Forerunner enhancements on our weapons.

Cole: Good. This ship is going to need the upgrade.

Marine: Sir! A Covenant Armada has been sighted!

Cole: Dammit. Tel our ODST and that scientist to hurry up because were leaving now.

Marine: But, sir we had been ordered to secure this space.

Cole: Not anymore.

_END OF MEM-VID_

* * *

NockGlass: What are the files continuing into this Halo Installation incident.

Top-hat: The files are ready Sir.

NockGlass: Good.

Top-hat: sir?

NockGlass: yes?

Top-hat: ONI has announced the Covenant have fallen apart sir. And a bounty was placed on your head.

NockGlass: Really now? That bounty is also on yours as well, my trusted once ONI AI.

* * *

File 3...!

...!

Kelly: Damn if this the Forerunner armory were so gonna w-

* * *

Error!

Error!

Error!

Error!

* * *

NockGlass: What the Hell? Top-hat whats going on.

Top-hat: Some AI is hacking into my firewalls. All files have been sent to Anymau53. Sir leave this foundation.

NockGlass: Dammit ONI!

Top-hat: Now, sir!

_!

BlackBox: Well if it isn't the notorious ONI AI and his renegade ONI operative.

Top-hat: All information has been crushed and dismantled BB. You can't win.

BB: ONI AI vs ONI AI. Only that this AI is going to win and dismantle you.

Top-hat: still. I know how you were programmed and now goodbye!

BB: NOOOO!

Top-hat: Gameover!

BB: kidding, can't get humor can you.

Top-hat HAS BEEN DELETED!


End file.
